Video Games
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: AU. Suzaku teaches Lelouch how to play video games, and he never knew his best friend could take a game so seriously.


**Hey, you all might know me. Actually, quite a few people know me, they just never tell me until I PM them or they PM me, but yeah. So this is a one shot I thought of one day when my younger brother and his friends were playing our Wii U and a thought popped up in my head. Lelouch seemed like the type to not like video games, even when he was younger, so I thought of this. **

**Now, I own none of the games in here. It's an AU, so I just put the to date games and game console in here.**

**So, I'll let you read. Enjoy!**

Suzaku Kururugi stared at his best friend from his seat on the floor who was comfortably sitting in a bean bag chair and had book in his nose, silently reading to himself. The brown haired thirteen year old sighed in boredom, wondering when his best friend would stop reading so they could play.

That's all Lelouch ever did. He never really liked to play or even chat. All he liked to do was sit and read books, being all isolated and to himself. The other stuff he liked to do besides read books was do research on the computer, play chess, take walks in his mother's huge garden, and study other cultures.

Just five minutes ago, Suzaku tried to get his attention by making a whole bunch of noise, but he still wouldn't budge. H played loud rock music, the kind Lelouch hated, made loud noises, and even said his cousin, Kaguya, was visiting, but he didn't move. He wouldn't move even of you put food in face. Well, except for chocolate. Lelouch would do anything for chocolate. Excluding embarrassing himself.

He sprawled out on the floor. Why did his friend only have to like stuff with words and strategy... Wait... strategy... That's it!

Doing something no one ever dared to do, Suzaku marched over to Lelouch and snatched the book out of his hand. Lelouch glared him down and put out his hand in a gesture for Suzaku to give back the book, but he wasn't intimidated.

"Lelouch, let's play some video games," Suzaku stated, throwing the book aside." I'm sure whatever it is your reading can wait an hour or so."

Lelouch's face spread into confusion, slowly putting his hand down." Video games?" he questioned.

Suzaku gaped, dropping to his knees." Please don't tell me you've never heard of video games. Say it isn't so?" he cried dramatically, covering his eyes with his hands.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest and straightening in his bean bag." I'm pretty aware of what a video game is, Suzaku, so stop being dramatic. I've just never played one." he admitted casually.

"You what?!" Suzaku screeched.

"I've never played a video game before, if you didn't hear me clearly." Lelouch repeated." It's not a crime."

"For a thirteen year old boy it is!" Suzaku said." If you were a girl, it'd be different! But you aren't a girl, so have had to play video games before!"

"Not really. C.C. seems to have plenty of knowledge on what a video game is _and _she likes to play them." Lelouch shot back, making Suzaku shove his words down his throat.

Suzaku grinned teasingly." That's because you have a crush on her. Of course you would know what she likes."

Lelouch turned deep red, turning his head away." N-No, I don't! N-No one likes e-evil w-witches like her!" he stammered.

Suzaku shrugged, walking towards his game console." If you say so." he then sat in front of his game and turned it on." Now, are you going to come so I can show you how to play a video game?"

"I am not playing a video game." Lelouch said stubbornly." They're just a complete waste of your time, it has no meaning, and rots your brain dead."

"Come on, Lelouch," Suzaku urged, putting out a game controller for him to grab." At least let me show you how to play. Besides, it'll be fun." he smiled.

The raven haired boy looked between his book on the floor and the game console. Sighing, he sat down next to Suzaku and grabbed the game remote grudgingly." Video games are stupid. They have no strategy or logic to them like chess." he huffed.

Suzaku laughed." Just try, Lelouch. They have plenty of strategy in them. Especially the ones where your character is sent on a quest or mission." he explained.

"Ridiculous." Lelouch muttered,,staring at the buttons on the remote in wonder." What does this do?" he asked, pointing to the green button with the letter 'A' on it.

"That's the 'A' button. When you want to start your car in a race car game or jump, you press that button." he smiled.

"Oh. What about that one?" Lelouch pointed to the tall, gray button on the left side of the remote.

"That's the control stick. It always directs you where to go." Suzaku said, glad that his friend was interested.

For the next five minutes, Suzaku explained the parts of the remote to him until he understood. Next, he decided to teach him how to play Mario Kart. He figured he'd start with a non-strategy game before he let him play one with strategic.

"These game characters aren't Japanese," Lelouch stated.

Suzaku put a finger to his chin, but shrugged." That never crossed my mind, but it doesn't matter. Come on. What we're playing now," he said, pointing to the screen," Is called a Grand Prix. It's has four races in each one, but you have to pick a cup first. They're eight different cups; Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, Special Cup, Leaf Cup, Shell Cup, Banana Cup, and Lighting cup. I haven't unlocked special, star, or banana yet, though."

Lelouch looked interested, pointing to the screen." How do you unlock a cup?" he asked.

"You have to keep racing. And that's what I'm going to show you to do. The racing and picking your car and character is the best part." Suzaku grinned." Pick one."

Lelouch stared at the screen before randomly picking a character on the screen." I like this one." he said.

"Um, Lelouch, you know that's Rosalina, right?" the brown haired boy pointed out.

Lelouch shrugged." I have no idea who these characters are, so I'm just going to pick whoever looks interesting enough to drive with."he explained to Suzaku.

"Okay," Suzaku mumbled, shrugging." I guess I'll pick Diddy Kong."

After picking their characters and cars out, Suzaku pressed the 'A' button so the races could start. He gave Lelouch a quick explanation on how to drive before it was time for them to start the race.

3...2...1... GO!

And the race started, Lelouch had gotten the hang of it quite quickly, but it wasn't until computers players had started to throw items at him and he lost the race. Lelouch put on a face of utter confusion" W-What the heck just happened?! I got hit with some red thing!"

Suzaku started to snicker, trying his best not to laugh at his friend's face." That's called a red shell, Lelouch. I guess I forgot to tell you that you can throw objects at other characters to get them out the way and so that you can try to get first place."

Lelouch's face darkened as he gripped the remote in his hand." I'll destroy you, you irrelevant fools!" he declared, pushing down hard on the 'A' button as the next race started.

"It's a game, Lelouch. If it's not to your liking, we can change games." Suzaku suggested, pausing the game and getting ready to turn it off.

"No!" Lelouch stopped him, grabbing his wrist." I want to finish this race. I mean, it still has no meaning to it, but I guess it's a little fun."

Suzaku grinned. He knew Lelouch would like video games. He was just too boring and mature for his age and needed some excitement in his life." So, you are liking the game?"

"No. Now start the game." he mumbled, fingers ready to push buttons on the remote.

"Okay." Suzaku smiled, resuming the game again.

Lelouch stared at the screen fiercely, pushing down on the buttons hard as he knocked players out the way with his items. He was almost across the finish line until a spiny shell hit him and up in the air he went as each player passed him, causing the young teen to be in twelfth place and the race finishing.

Lelouch threw his game control on the floor and throwing his arms up in the air." Stupid game! Stupid race! Stupid computer players! You know what?! Fuc-" he started, but was cut off by an adults.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's mother, Mika, yelled from another room." If that word comes out your mouth, I'll make sure it's watched out with soap!"

"She'll probably do it, too," Suzaku mumbled, looking at his friend who immediately sat back down on the floor and squeaked out a small 'yes ma'am'.

"C-Can we start the game now?" he asked Suzaku, looking over his shoulder for any brown haired woman with soap in her hand." Crazy woman." he mumbled under his breath.

Suzaku snickered, starting the game back again." You know, Lelouch," he started, not taking his eyes off the screen," It's just a game. I mean, it's not the bad when you lose. It's just a-"

"You evil, red hatted, jumper wearing Italian! Get back here! Give me back first place!" Lelouch yelled at the game." Haha! Beat that!"

Suzaku sweat, shaking his head the boy who claimed to not like video games. _Is he sure he's never played a video game before?_

"I'm almost there!" Lelouch grinned evilly." Twenty feet... fifteen feet... thirteen.."

"Lelouch!" a little girl's voice shouted in excitement, running in the room and jumping on Lelouch's back." I didn't know you were here!"

The controller was knocked out of Lelouch's hand, and the young teen almost came to tears as he lost the race yet again." Kaguya..." he moaned, seeing that his best friend had gotten third place and he was in twelfth place. Again...

"Oh. Were you doing something?" she asked innocently, looking around the room.

"No... I wasn't, Kaguya," Lelouch croaked out in despair.

"Kaguya, Lelouch was trying to win a race and you interrupted him." Suzkau explained to his younger cousin.

"You were?" Kaguya blinked, putting a finger to her chin." I'm sorry, Lelouch. I didn't mean to." she apologized sweetly.

"Here," Suzaku laughed, giving Lelouch back his controller," We have one more race to go. I'm sure you can win this one."

Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows in determination, gripping his controller. " I'll destroy you, you despicable computer players." he growled.

Kaguya clapped in excitement." Go, Lelouch! Go, Lelouch! Go, Lelouch!" she cheered as the next race started.

"I will crush all of you," Lelouch smirked, pressing down on the buttons really hard.

"Um, Lelouch, please don't break my controller," Suzaku told him, bu the raven haired boy ignored his friend, his focus only on the game in front of him.

"One more lap," he mumbled, leaning over.

Suzaku sighed. Maybe he should have never shown Lelouch how to play. He took it way too seriously.

"Go, Lelouch! Go, Lelouch! Go, Lelouch!" Kaguya continued to cheer, prancing around the boys.

Using his golden mushroom to speed up and past the player in second place, Lelouch finally one his race. He threw his hands up in the air, shouting," Yes! I did it! Haha!"

"Um, Lelouch," Suzaku started, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes! Bow down to your ruler! Emperor Lelouch!" the raven haired thirteen year old shouted in victory.

"Lelouch."

"You thought you had me, but nope! I beat you!"

"Lelouch."

"I am the master! A genius!"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, catching his attention. How big of an ego his friend had to not notice someone calling his name the first time.

"Oh. What?" Lelouch answered, snapping out of victory speech.

"You didn't win." Suzaku stated.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow in confusion." I didn't?"

"You know, if you were paying attention, you get a certain number of points depending on what place you're in. There's four races, so whatever place you get in the second race, it adds on to the number of points you got in the first place." Suzaku explained.

"So the points add on?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. And in the first race, you got zero, in the second you got zero, in the third race you got zero, and in the last race, you got fifteen. The award ceremony is only for the players that got first, second, or third place. You, on the other, got a total of fifteen points out of all four races." Suzaku explained, making Lelouch wonder he started sounding so smart.

"So?"

"You, my friend, got last place while I got second."

"So, you're saying..."

"Yes, Lelouch. You lost." Suzaku sighed, pointing to his name at the bottom of the list on the screen that had the total number of points.

Lelouch blinked once. Twice. Three times.

He threw his hands in the air, shouting,"Fuck!"

Suzaku and Kaguya's eyes widened while Lelouch slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! When your mother ask why your breath smells like soap, that's because I washed it out with soap!"

"Suzaku, go dig a hole in your yard and get a tombstone," Lelouch mumbled.

Suzaku scratched his head." Um, why?"

"Because I need you to bury me alive."

**Well, that was just a one shot I wanted to get out of the way. I know they are probably grammar mistakes and stuff, but that's just because I didn't have anyone edit this. I don't need you to tell me either because I already know there is.**

**Read and Review! :)**

**P.S. Never play Mario Kart 8. That game is no joke. The computer characters will kill you.**


End file.
